Thing Called Love
by Sadie Malfoy
Summary: Lo seguiría por siempre... Sasuke/Sakura. Hinata.


A Sakura le gusta ponerse a pensar que la vida es mierda y los políticos son la escoria de la sociedad, mientras escucha a Mamie Smith en un toca discos que le dobla o le triplica la edad. Y tamborilea sus dedos de pianista, largos y coordinados, al ritmo del suave blues y mira por la ventana los grandes rascacielos de Tokio tan hermosos en su miseria, y piensa que se parecen a ella, que se ven bellos desde la distancia, pero si te acercas y miras un poco mejor puedes ver la mierda a su alrededor, adornándolo todo. Y toma la botella de vodka para echarle al café caliente que sostiene en una mano, y quiere que el dolor se vaya… aunque sea por un momento. Le gusta comer helado de chocolate, y ver "The Simpsons" en la fox, pero solo los capítulos antiguos, esos que ha visto miles de millones de veces. Y le gusta masturbarse pensando en su primo, en Naruto, que es tan brillante y lindo, no como ella, él reluce y la quiere, y le gusta pensar en el mar de sus ojos azules, y en el paraíso de color atardecer que es su piel, le gusta imaginar sus besos que seguramente saben a leche de vainilla o a chocolate blanco, o a arcoíris y algodón de azúcar…

Sakura esta malditamente enamorada de Naruto.

Nunca se lo ha dicho, pero es que es muy complicado, y no es porque sean primos porque eso le importa una mierda, Sakura hace tiempo que quiere besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento y follar con él como una ninfómana…

…y lo haría si no fuera por ella.

Ella.

Su nombre es Hyuga Hinata -_Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan… _Naruto dice su nombre como si fuera a romperla, aunque no lo culpa- Y era una chica tan bonita, tan bonita, parecía que su piel estaba hecha de nieve, y sus ojos de eran de plata mal fundida, porque estaban un poquito quebrados (solo un poquito) y eran mejores amigas desde el pre-escolar, recuerda la primera vez que la vio, ella parecía una princesa de esos cuentos de hadas que su madre le contaba antes de ir a dormir, y el cuento se rompía cuando Sakura veía la marca morada en su mejilla y le preguntaba a su madre y ella solo la veía con ojos de pena y decía "Seguramente se cayó, Sakura-chan…" (Su madre era muy buena, de esas que te dicen mentiras blancas –no-tan-blancas para que no te sientas mal). Y luego le daba un beso y se iba, y -_¿Te duele?_- le pregunto un día a la niña-princesa de cuentos de hadas, y ella solo asintió quedamente con un poco de luna resbalándole por las mejillas y a Sakura le dieron ganas de no separarse nunca más de ella para protegerla y que no llorara mas. Y en la fiesta del doceavo cumpleaños de Hinata-chan Sakura la saco del alboroto de la fiesta y la arrastro al patio trasero de la mansión Hyuga y la beso, con torpeza y su corazón en la garganta, porque en realidad Hinata le parecía la cosa más preciosa del mundo, y Sakura tenía algo así como un enamoramiento con ella y sus ojos de cristal.

Y luego llego Naruto a sus vidas y ninguna volvió a hablar de ello.

-_Sakura-chan… eto… t-tu primo… este… Na-Naruto-kun… ¿Po-porque nunca lo habíamos visto?..._

_-¿Naruto?... ahh ese baka vivía en América, en los Estados Unidos, llego hace un mes, Hinata.-_

Tenían 13 años y Sakura se dio cuenta de que Naruto era tan guapo y brillante que dolía. Dolía algo en su pecho y luego no podía respirar…

_Y se dio cuenta de que a Hinata le pasaba lo mismo…_

(Luego subconscientemente pensó que la negación era el mejor camino, y se dijo que era solo su imaginación)

-_S-sakura-chan te llame porque quería hablar d-de algo con tigo… la cosa es que… es que…m-me gu-gu-gusta Na-Naruto-k-kun_- Le confesó un día que estaban en su habitación tomando un helado de pistacho y chispas de chocolate, cuando ella lo dijo estaba jugueteando con sus dedos meñiques, tan roja como un tomate, y temblando entera, y le pareció que estaba al borde del desmallo…

Tenían 15 y Sakura sintió su corazón romperse en mil millones de pedacitos…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella?

Ella, que era perfecta, con sus mechones negro azulados de seda, y su sonrisa tímida y preciosa, y sus ojos grises de cristal y plata fundida, y su cuerpo de supermodelo, y todo…

Sakura quería morir.

Porque amaba a Naruto, tanto que daría la vida por él, daría todo por él, y su corazón se desparramo por el piso de la habitación de Hinata, y la odio, la odio con todas sus fuerzas, pero en realidad no, porque era _Hinata-chan_, y no podía odiarla.

¿Pero porque ella?

Ella que tenía a Suigetsu, y a Kiba-kun comiendo de su quebradiza, pequeña y blanca mano… Ella que podía tener a quien se le diera la gana… ¿Por qué ella?

Era una pregunta que Sakura se hacia todos los días de su –miserable- vida.

Sakura amaba a Naruto, lo quería tanto que daría todo por él, pero no podía decirlo, no podía quererlo, porque si algún día ella se le confesara a Naruto… Si algún día ella lo hiciera y Naruto la aceptara… Sakura sabía que los ojos de Hinata(-chan) gritándole silenciosamente "_traidora… te odio…"_ la rondarían por siempre, y sus lagrimas se le clavarían en el alma como espinas de cristal envenenadas, y se odiaría tanto que no quedaría un pedacito de su alma para amar a Naruto, solo se lo comería por dentro. Porque Naruto da demasiado y nunca espera algo a cambio…y eso es malo, porque ella lo absorbería entero y solo dejaría la cascara.

Sakura tiene 16 y no tiene alma.

(Se la comió Hinata(-_chan_)).

Y un día, decidió que quería un trago de buena cerveza irlandesa, y como en su nevera no habían más que un poco de leche y un tomate marchito (rojo y podrido, como su corazón) se dijo que podría ir a un bar, porque esto de vivir sola (…y tener el corazón echado a perder) es un poco menos pesado si tomas un buen trago, salió de su apartamento con su jeans azul claro, su abrigo verde que la hacía ver como una niña, y su pinta labios rojo, y encontró unos de esos bares donde te venden todo tipo de cerveza y miran mal a los homosexuales, y cuando entro se sintió como en una película europea de bajo presupuesto, con el humo de cigarrillo amontonado en motas cerca del techo, y los hombre viejos-pero-no-tanto con barba bebiendo y jugando al póker y a los dados.

Sakura tiene casi 17 y entra a los bares de hombres machistas y camareras prostitutas para tomar un trago de cerveza irlandesa, y sentirse un poco más cerca de casa recordando a su padre y su acento irlandés y su cabello rojo-bronce-atardecer.

Sakura tiene casi 17 y es patética.

Toma otro trago y piensa en las canciones de cuna de su madre, y en la sonrisa de Naruto cuando la conoció, piensa en el sutil rose de los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos y sus pequeñas manos tocando un poquito su cintura, piensa en su abuela hablándole de sus historias de cuando era joven, con su olor a lavanda y su suave y gastada voz que se entretejía en el aire como caramelo y azúcar, y piensa en ella misma, y sus no-curvas-moe, y su amor podrido por Naruto, y ya no quiere pensar, y sigue tomando porque el alcohol es bueno para eso.

Levanta los ojos como si fuera la cosa más molesta del mundo, y mira el reloj de vidrio clisado que está en la pared.

Son las doce y un minuto de la noche… Y Sakura tiene 17.

_Feliz cumpleaños a mi…_

Y sabe que Ino debe estar furiosa porque no está en su apartamento para celebrar, y Hinata se debe estar mordiendo las uñas porque Sakura a pesar de todo sabe que ella la quiere, y está preocupada, y Naruto debe estar haciendo un escándalo a los pobres guardias de seguridad del edificio a los que pago para que digieran que no la habían visto salir.

Se atreve a ordenar otro trago, y los ojos verde-pino-miel-bosque de su padre la miran en su mente con una sonrisa…

Y por alguna razón mira hacia el lado, y ve a un tipo, todo en él es negro y azul y blanco, porque su piel le recuerda a la de Hinata(-chan) pero solo es similar porque la piel de Hinata parece que en cualquier minuto podría quebrase en montones de pedacitos, y la piel del desconocido era como porcelana lisa y firme, y definitivamente no se rompería, su cabello era negro y estaba peinado en picos, con algunos mechones como agujas cayéndole en el rostro y contrastando dramáticamente con su blanca y fina piel, y sus ojos eran dos oscuros posos que a primera vista podían ser negros pero en realidad ese no era ningún color, solo estaban vacios, rotos, indescifrables…

Se dio cuenta de que él tampoco tenía alma.

Al parecer el tipo no-tan-desconocido se dio cuenta de su persistente mirada porque se volvió a verla, sus banquillos no estaban a más de unos cuantos centímetros y pudo sentir su olor a perfume masculino de esos que te cuestan un ojo de la cara, combinado con su aliento a agua ardiente…

Él no dijo nada, solo la miro con un poco de algo indescifrable para cualquiera que no tuviera experiencia relampagueando en su mirada y luego miro hacia el baño de damas que estaba en una esquina alejada, luego pidió otro trago mientras Sakura se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta con la pequeña imagen de un vestido…..

Pasaron unos cuentos segundos en los que se miro al espejo y pensó que el rosa desteñido de su cabello tal vez fuera un poco sexy. Luego vio los ojos de-ningún-color mirarla a través del espejo y unas manos ásperas metiéndose por debajo de su blusa…

Él, (…como fuera que se llamara, no le importaba de todos modos) la besaba como si fuera de su propiedad y la tocaba como si fuera el más fino instrumento musical del mundo, como si tocara Jazz, y luego le metía la lengua entre los dientes y Sakura sentía que sus huesos eran como la gelatina con frutas que comía con su abuela en las tardes de verano, débil y casi liquida…

Luego él le quito la ropa y podía sentir el mundo girando alrededor de ellos sin atreverse a molestarlos. Y después solo supo que estaba sentada en los fríos lavamanos del baño y que el parecía querer lamerla y comérsela como a una paleta.

Después de terminar él tomo su celular sin permiso del bolsillo de su abrigo verde-infantil y anoto su número. Y él estaba saliendo del baño, dejándola adormecida y flotando en otra dimensión, cuando Sakura se acordó de algo importante.

-¡Espera!- grito-… se-se me olvidaba algo ¿Cómo te llamas?..

Él ni siquiera dio la vuelta solo se marcho y murmuro muy despacito…

-_Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke_.

Y si no fuera porque está acostumbrada al hablar en susurros de Hinata, está segura de que no le hubiera escuchado…

El departamento de Sasuke es como ir a un hotel, todo es impersonal y oscuro, cortinas azules, sabanas negras, sillones azul marino, todo oscuro y extraño, es impersonal pero a la vez es tan él, al parecer tiene mucho dinero, porque tiene ropa finísima y un brillante televisor de pantalla plana brillando en la pared de su sala adornada con sillones de cuero seguramente más caros que su auto, y a Sakura le gusta eso de sentirse importante porque es la única chica que ha entrado a ese lugar, y en las mañanas él toma el café sin azúcar tan amargo y cargado que podía sentirlo en la punta de la lengua con solo mirarlo, y a Sakura le gusta quedarse en su sofá de cuero viendo "The Simpsons" en HD con solo las bragas y una fina camisa italiana sacada de su cómoda.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke y sus ojos vacios, que ella está llenando poco a poco.

Él se metió en su vida de repente, y es tanto que sabe que ya no saldrá.

Porque ya no finge que el abrazo que Naruto le da cuando la saluda no duele, porque ahora es sierto y ya no duele más, y es raro porque estaba acostumbrada al dolor punzante en el pecho y el que le escociera detrás de los parpados, y se da cuenta de que Naruto es su mejor amigo, de verdad, y no es nada mas, y al parecer anda con una peliroja de gafas hipster y palabras filosas, y solo puede sonreír porque Naruto parece estar feliz, y luego ve a Hinata jugar a que si-y-que-no con Suigetsu, y le duele un poco porque Hinata esta mas podrida que ella por dentro, y no hace nada porque ya no su asunto…

Y luego escucha un:

-Hpm, Sakura… vámonos.

-Si, Sasuke-kun…

Sonríe. (Lo seguirá por siempre…)

Fin.


End file.
